Scarves and Butterflies
by Endless Secrets
Summary: No ordinary person could make his cheeks flush and his fingertips tingle after only a few days, that's for sure. A short Mako/Korra drabble concerning the conveniently deleted scarf scene in "A Revelation."


**I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but I'm obsessed with Avatar. And Makorra has pretty much sucked me in, despite my efforts to remain neutral shipping-wise until more episodes have aired.**

**So here, have a tiny drabble in honor of the third episode, concerning the conveniently nonexistent scarf scene. Enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_, in any way, shape, or form… except general **

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

Mako tells himself he doesn't like the way his heart hiccups when he watches Korra exit the shop, a thick coat draped loosely about her shoulders and a small hat clutched in her hand; he tells himself that it's just Korra, the silly Avatar girl whose attitude could use some serious rewiring and who seems perfectly content leaping into his life and kicking everything around as though it's hers –it's just Korra.

But somehow his mind can't seem to wrap completely around this fact –yes, she's _Korra_, but something in the way she blinks up at him as she reaches Naga, smiles cockily into his face and asks easily, "Never babysit a polar-bear dog before, City Boy?" makes her seem so much more than that.

No ordinary person could make his cheeks flush and his fingertips tingle after only a few days, that's for sure.

So Mako doesn't say a word as Korra reaches forward and takes the reins from him, but his eyes don't leave her slender form –he's captivated, like a spider in a web, and all he can do is stare at her back as she readjusts the saddle in the fading light, stuffing the hat into her pocket as she tightens the leather straps.

"Okay then, you ready to go? It's gonna be dark soon." Korra says, turning back to Mako and letting another sideways grin crack her face as their eyes meet; she doesn't expect a smile in return, he can see it in the way the light in her eyes flickers for a moment, and something about how convinced she is that he isn't going to respond in any way hurts him much more than he expects. He doesn't want her to assume things about him.

"Hang on," he mutters, and without a moment's thought reaches up to unwind his trademark scarf from about his neck, neatly sliding his fingers into the folds of the cloth and tugging it away from the collar of his coat. Korra raises an eyebrow.

Without a word, Mako steps forward and drapes the scarf around her neck, trying his best to focus only on looping the cloth correctly and not on how so very close they are, how warm her gentle breath feels on his exposed neck and how bright her eyes are as the glow of confusion sets those emerald irises ablaze.

"Mako… what are-" Korra starts quietly, but for once her lips snap shut and she lets him finish with only a blush to signal her puzzlement. Her eyebrows dart up and down above her eyes as he gently rearranges the scarf behind her head, his fingers brushing the soft hair on the nape of her neck, and with a little jolt Mako feels that strange, tingly sensation send a wild heat to his pale cheeks.

"So they don't recognize you," is all he says by way of reply, as he settles the end of the scarlet fabric neatly on her shoulder and quickly jerks his hands back to fiddle with his own collar. "Now let's go."

Korra just nods shakily, blinking rapidly as though to clear some haze, and without a sound turns hastily from Mako to clamber up onto Naga's back –within moments Mako follows her into the saddle, and in the space between the harried beats of his pounding heart Naga has bounded forward into a loping gallop down the empty streets. Bolin is as good as saved.

But all he can think is, _The scarf looks good on her_.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Aaaaand that's it! I hope you enjoyed, I apologize profusely for the OOC-ness and scrappy writing quality. And please, _please please please _don't forget to leave a comment! It would mean so much to me, I would appreciate it to no end.:)**

**Have a nice day!:D**


End file.
